24 Letters (Harry Potter)
by Valentina Abreu
Summary: When James Potter's cousin, Elizabeth arrives that Halloween of 1979 to the apartment she shared in Bristol with her boyfriend, she wasn't expecting Remus Lupin to run away, only leaving those 24 letters, all of them saying on the front: 'Dear Elizabeth, open when...'. She promised herself she would start a new life, and that change occurred, just not the way she was expecting it.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**(Based on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Character, place, creature, event, etc. that is fictional but you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.) **_

Elizabeth looked up at the midday sky, covered in rare dark clouds. They have been that way since fear and death took control of their world. She could also feel it, the darkness in her, but day by day she tried to fight it, using her memories and friends as a shield. The things worth live for.

Remus was anxiously writing with his old caramel quill, the only sound in the room being the object dancing on the paper. He would eventually smile while putting his words on paper, but his eyes still held that bit of hollowness. His mind was full of thoughts of loss and sadness, he thought he was driving mad, the common idea of the wizard society in the late 70s.

Elizabeth's right hand covered her wand with grace, the power of it running through her veins. She knew the rain was coming, she could feel it. She sat on the old shattering bench beside her, across the street, watching the muggles. They all chatted, giggled and paced cheerfully, unaware of the dark times England was passing through.

_'How can you be so sure, Liz? How do you know I won't hurt you!?'_

_'I just know Remus, and I don't care. Nothing you say or do is going to keep me away from you. I got it that bad' I chuckled, but his face remained thoughtful I grabbed his hands and swayed them with mine, as the wind from the top of the hill blew my hair. 'I love you , Remus'. Without pronouncing any word I grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly, as the sun fought with the fierce wind against the dark clouds ahead._

She focused on the memory, without closing her eyes, keeping them aware of everything around her. And Remus, in their apartment in the middle of Bristol was thinking over again in that memory, over and over again.

He knew he loved her. It was the first time he felt that attached to a girl, in fact, he had never felt so close as he did to her than with any other person, not even his family. He also knew she loved him back, how could he not do it, she repeated it everyday to him. But he knew he had to let her go.

He couldn't help but think that the way he would miss her cannot be translated into words. She just had that effect on him, she would make him safe, happy, but she left a minute and everything around him would turn into hell. He always believed he was no good for her. Remus had no job, no money, and no possibilities of a good future ahead. He just couldn't ruin his lover's life.

And Rookwood St. in London was the definition of a desert. It was definitely empty, not even the sound of the cars could be heard, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tired Elizabeth seemed to just be there, another object in the picture. she couldn't stop looking at her watch, awaiting for the time when her shift was over.

Back in Bristol, the night sky was taking over the place. Remus sat in the living room, a light green box in his lap. His deep brown eyes were glued on the picture frame over the fireplace: 'Christmas Day, 1976'. Sirius, James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Peter, Elizabeth and him, the eight of them smiling at the camera. Then Elizabeth would kiss his cheeks, and he would blush as mad, while everyone starts laughing around them.

He missed those times. He had no problems but his 'furry little problem', as James and Sirius used to call to Remus' condition of a werewolf. His friends never cared about it, they were always there for him. Even Lily, who was the last one to know about it, always treated him the same way.

Three minutes. All that was left for her shift to end. The street was still empty, but the street lights were now on. The sun was hiding behind the tallest houses and mansions, as the watch kept ticking. Soon she will be back home.

With a wand swirl all his belongings were packed inside the travelling bag. Remus adjusted his coat and took a look around the room, warm and nice, refusing to let him go. But he need to, he had to. The werewolf picked his bag and produced a spell, making it smaller so he could keep it in his pocket. His fingers brushed against the golden lock and opened it, without looking back.

As fast as her watch signalled it was seven o'clock she stood up, Elizabeth. She walked straight into a an alley, hen checked if there was any muggle watching. And so when the sun disappeared, the young woman placed her hand in her stomach, protecting the little human she was expecting. She apparated with a nervous smile. She was going to tell him. Now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of the Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Beginning.**

_**(Character, place, event, words, etc. you recognize is not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling)**_

It was Halloween and the moon shone in the sky, contemplating a young girl that stood in her porch, admiring it too. Her long wavy dark hair, swayed with the wind, as her hollowed light eyes watched as the trees shook, dancing like her hair. Her fingers caressed the veranda as she leaned into it, trying to catch a glimpse of the beautiful castle, behind the limits of the small town of Hogsmeade.

Her mind flooded with memories, the good ages, the times were there were no worries, everything seemed to go on the right path. Weak she felt now compared to those times. She had lost he balance, the guy that promised her everything, the guy she opened her heart to and gave him everything and anything in her power. He knew her inside and out, the real Elizabeth K. Potter.

But he never got to know he was going to have a family. She was pregnant with him, and she was going to tell him, that Halloween in 1979.

A sudden feeling of lack of oxygen invaded her body, and she fell backwards, but before reaching the floor, her arms found the wall and hugged it, becoming steady. With her back against the cottage's wall she pushed all her past aside. She focused on her present.

Now her name was Kalinda Emilee Baxter. She was sixteen years old, and an orphan. She lived in the middle of the forbidden forest, past the limits of Hogwarts, near the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. She spent all her life living in that small cottage, alone, protected by several charms, in between them the Fidelius Charm, Aberforth Dumbledore being her guardian. She was always reading old books or just standing outside, staring ahead into the mess of bushes and old trees, occasionally greeted by the centaurs or Hagrid.

But she could feel tonight was not one of those normal days. She, for some weird unknown reason, felt happy. Several years passed since she had last felt that eruption of emotions in the top of her stomach, that gleam she could feel but not see in her eyes, the absurd blush in her pale cheeks. Something was going to happen tonight.

By eight o'clock the moon stood out of the never ending trees, and gave a natural light to the cottage. Aberforth arrived with a basket full of food, and two butterbeers in his other hand. The old man smiled as fast as he saw Kalinda, before she ran over to help him.

"You thought I was not coming, didn't you?" She looked down, disappointed with herself. "I'm never doing what he did, Elizabeth. Just promise, promise me you'll remember that." The girl held up her face, meeting those safe blue orbs, full of wisdom but heartbroken. She nodded, even though her mind was still unsure. She will never trust anyone after what Remus John Lupin did.

"Let me help you." She took the butterbeers and walked inside, followed by Aberforth.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She nodded again, a smile on her lips when she saw what Aberforth had brought. "I knew you'd like it, it was not my idea though."

"Who's idea was it then?" Elizabeth then regretted asking. Aberforth's facial expression turned into a mix of hatred, anger and harshness. She knew who it was, and decided to change the topic, but when she was about to speak, Aberforth did it.

"...My- Albus. He wanted you to have a proper dinner, so he sent these to me." He swayed his head towards the basket, then his piercing blue eyes returned to stare at his hands, folded over his lap. "It's from the Halloween Feast."

Elizabeth put a hand over his shoulder. Even if people thought bad of him or ignored him because he was suspected for the events of his past, the girl admired him. Several years passed since the death of his sister, and he still remembered her; he loved her as much as he always did. That's the greatness of a man, she believed, loving someone so much and don't being afraid to tell the world.

"I'm totally sure she looks down at you everyday, and she loves you." She hugged the old man."You are a amazing brother, Aberforth."

Aberforth smiled. He couldn't help it, this girl was one of a kind. She knew the exact words someone neded to feel better, she knew how to make a person laugh in times of sorrow and desperation. That's the reason why he reminded him of his sister, Ariana Dumbledore. These two girls were incredibly alike inside, all that mattered for him.

He promised himself he would protect her, better than the job he did with Ariana. He wasn't going to make Elizabeth suffer like his sister did.

* * *

An hour later Aberforth apparated to his pub, after Elizabeth insisted him not to go by feet. She was concerned with the fact that dementors were patrolling Hogsmeade, and because of Aberforth's past, she surely knew it was no good for him to crush into one of them.

Soon after he left, Elizabeth returned to the porch. She had this strange urge to be there. She stared again at the castle of Hogwarts, lights shining out of its windows, the walls glimmering under the moonlight. It was mesmerizing how it stood with grace in between the mountains and the famous Black Lake. It was an unreal scene, and it was even more when her watch marked nine o'clock, and all lights went off at once.

Every other day she would go to sleep when the lights turned off, but today, again, it was different.

Elizabeth prepared herself a cup of tea, she levitated it and holding a chair she made her way to the porch. No sound could be heard, just unimportant steps in the distance, which Elizabeth assumed came from an animal. She opened her copy of "New Eyes", a story about a pure blood which that awakes one morning with no magical powers, and has to start her life again, dealing with family troubles and muggle love. Cheesy, but it was one of the millions of books she hadn't read yet.

She was halfway through the book when the steps returned. They now seemed nearer, and they were clearly human. Elizabeth tensed. She closed the book as quick as she could and threw it inside the house, picking her wand and walking down the steps into the forest floor. Her eyes darted into any shadow, travelled to any tree and looked up and down. There were no signals of any human being, but Elizabeth didn't allow herself to be calm. She got nearer into the forest, decisive. Once she was a foot away from the nearest tree, she saw it. Three trees to her left there was a foot. She turned to that side, her wand pointing at the figure, ready to attack. She waited as it positioned in front of her and she was about to cast a spell when...

"Impossible."

It was a man. His voice was husky and strong, yet it held a bit softness. He held a strong British accent, and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel she had heard it before. But it couldn't... It couldn't be him.

"Sirius?"

And he stepped out.

* * *

Hi!

This is the first Harry Potter story I publish and I reaaally love it! It's a bit confusing the plot, but I'll try and express it the best way I can so that you feel the same way I do while writing it.

I hope you liked it, and please, give feedback! I want to know what you like or not like so far, even though the story had just started.

I'll try and update as soon as I can, I can't promise you it'll be every day, but I won't let you hanging on!

If there's any mistake, or something that sound weird, please tell me, English is not my first language, I'm just learning!

Valentina.-

PS: The title may not make sense now, but in a couple more chapters it will!


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl that Lived Twice

_** (Character, place, event, words, etc. you recognize is not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling)**_

_ "Impossible."_

_ It was a man. His voice was husky and strong, yet it held a bit softness. He held a strong British accent, and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel she had heard it before. But it couldn't... It couldn't be him._

_ "Sirius?"_

_ And he stepped out._

**Chapter 2:**

Her hair was long, it almost reached her waist. She was thin and small, but she could still beat anyone on a fight. Her cheeks were covered in small freckles, contrasting that pale skin that would easily become a careless shade of red when she blushed. Her eyes got that hint of sweetness yet they seemed to cold with another feeling he was not used to get, not from her. And it was fear.

That brought him down. From all the people in the world- every woman, child or man- he never expected to be feared from Elizabeth Potter. In fact, he never expected her to fear anything. She was always portrayed as the strong one; she was definitely not like other girls. But there she was, shoulders down, bags under her holy eyes, helplessly pointing her wand at him.

Sirius Black took a step closer. His body was aching; he could feel the warmth and comfort coming from the small cottage only a couple meters apart. But he tore those cravings aside and focused on the young girl in front of him. He couldn't stand her cold glare.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Smile. But it didn't make any good. In fact, it didn't even change anything; she still held that look and didn't even open her mouth to say something. "You are... you look good, Liz."

Nevertheless, that made her explode.

"Why did you do it?" Her voice came out as a whisper, but it was enough to erase every colour left in Sirius' face. He was about to answer, but she cut him off. "WHY, SIRIUS, WHY!?" A tear rolled down her cheek but it wasn't going to be the last one, as more were threatening to fall. "SIRIUS, YOU WERE THEIR FRIEND! YOU WERE JAMES' _BEST_ FRIEND! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME, MY ONLY BIT OF FAMILY LEFT! _JAMES AND LILY!_ YOU TOOK THEM, YOU, MY _SO_ CALLED BEST FRIEND! TRAITOR!"

Her cries were the result of the tension created before. Elizabeth stood now, fearless, almost two steps away from Sirius. Tears rolled down her cheeks as uncontrolled waterfalls, matching the ones the convict held in his face. He felt ashamed, ashamed of all the pain he was causing her; ashamed of what he was _believed_ to do. It was his fault. He should have prevented everything from happening. He should have been there to die for James and Lily.

"How could you, Sirius. How?" She muttered, now inches away from his face. Her wand was tight against his forehead, and he felt he deserved whatever she was going to do. "They trusted you, _I_ trusted you. Everyone trusted you." She hissed.

The man closed his eyes, awaiting the worse to come. He never thought this girl was capable of doing this, killing someone, but he also knew she would do everything and anything in her power for those she loved. James and Lily topped that list.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. He repeated in his head, trying to calm himself down. He was never afraid to death; he just never expected it to come like this. He thought he was going to die in Azkaban, that prison from where no one came out alive.

_ 'Why is she taking so long?' _Sirius thought. He didn't want to open his eyes, afraid that it would make things worse. But also, he just wanted this to end.

Suddenly he stumbled backwards, due to an abrupt weight on him. He managed to stay on his feet and open his eyes, finding Elizabeth with her arms around him, her head snuggled into the croak of his neck.

"I missed you, Sirius, I missed you."

Okay. This was strange.

* * *

"… and then he just did it, he cut his fingers, right in front of my eyes, and with the explosion he disappeared. I was stunned. I was determined to find him, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't " His voice faded as a whisper. He was staring deeply into space, trying to remember every detail of that night, twelve years ago. Elizabeth was sitting beside him in the small patched couch. She had her hand in his back, trying to comfort him, but Sirius was so focused in the memory that didn't acknowledge her gesture.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down at the floor. Sirius turned to her, lifting her head with his finger on her chin. He connected his eyes with hers, which were starting to water.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Liz," he breathed. "If there's someone who should be, it's me."

"Sirius you need to know what happened to me." She paused, waiting for him to motion her to go on. The convict nodded lightly, then stared at her as she spoke. "The night I came back from patrolling shift in Rockwood St., Remus had left. The apartment was empty, only my things were there. I started crying, he had left me alone,- withababyontheway-" Sirius chocked with his own air. His eyes widened in response, and every hair in his skin rose up. Elizabeth opened her mouth to keep talking, unaware that her friend had understood her rambling.

"You were pregnant!?" She nodded, and anger boiled inside Sirius' weak body. He stood up and ran to the door, picking his stolen wand from the floor in the process. He stopped in the porch just after Elizabeth took his arm.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm going to find him, Elizabeth! He left you alone, in the middle of a war and pregnant!"

"He didn't know!" Elizabeth cried, paralysing Sirius once again. "...I was going to tell him that night." She looked down at her feet once again. Elizabeth was embarrassed. "Then, those Death Eaters apparated and they surrounded me. One of them, they were holding some kind of bottle, I thought he was going to poison me, I tried not to drink it, but he was so strong!" The girl inhaled hard, chocking on her own tears that once again rolled down her cheeks. Sirius couldn't move; he was too shocked and angry to even think. "When the bottle was empty I started feeling as if they were tickling me, but those beasts were meters away, laughing at me. I looked down at my hands, and they were getting smaller, as well as my legs. Then came the excruciating pain. I thought it was never going to stop, but then it vanished- and they did too. I fainted before I could even process what was going on."

She collapsed in Sirius' arms. He wrapped them over her petite figure, shaking slightly due to her sobs and heavy breathing. It looked like a Deja Vù, several years ago; they were in the same situation, Elizabeth crying on Sirius' arms. But she was doing it after a heartbreak, this was so much worse.

And such as he did all those years back, Sirius promised to take revenge. He was going to make those Death Eaters pay for what they did to her. The girl that lived twice.


	4. Chapter 3: They needed her

_**(Character, place, event, words, etc. you recognize is not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling)**_

_ And such as he did all those years back, Sirius promised to take revenge. He was going to make those Death Eaters pay for what they did to her. The girl that lived twice. _

**Chapter 3: They needed her **

_'They are here.'_

_'What do we do now!?' I whispered- yelled, holding the little baby in my arms. Her soft snores distracted me from the situation around us. She seemed so peaceful; her features were soft, it was hard trying to relate her to the woman he knew. _

_'We need to get out, Aberforth. Take my arm. Now!' Albus was now in the doorway, watching the sky, which still had the Dark Mark covering it. I could hear the distant sound coming from the North: Death Eaters. _

_ Careful not to hurt the baby I made my way to the doorway. It was impossible to see the floor, everything was a mess. When thy came to the attack, the Death Eaters made sure to destroy every object, every memory from what the house was. The worse part was where the pictures where; photographs from when they were all together at school all scattered over the carpeted floor. _

_But then I saw it, a glow in between the mess of things. I tightened the grip to the baby, and bend down. It was a small, irregular pool of some kind of bright liquid. Just then, the baby started crying, catching Albus' attention. _

_'What have you done now, Aberforth? We must leave, she's in danger!' He yelled, annoying the baby once again. I swayed her back and forth, slowly making her stop. _

_ 'Look at this…' Albus bent down beside me, with as much effort as me. He had this hard look in his face, as if he were thinking. _

_ Suddenly, everything just felt as before. The baby in my arms being Ariana, and Albus… doing anything but caring for her. Him coming the way he did, yelling as if I did something wrong, without even noticing the small baby in my arms, crying. _

_ 'I can't believe it… How could they do this!?' He hissed, angrily pointing his wand at the pool and lifting it. He then took a tiny flask, where he let the liquid fall. He then stood up, keeping the bottle safe in his pocket. 'The attackers stole her memory, very bit of it. We should take her away immediately. Here she is not safe.'_

_'But… why would they need her to forget everything?' I questioned, following him as we lopped off to the door. He turned around, staring straight at the baby._

_'She's important, really important. They need her, Aberforth. I don't know why hey do, but we have to protect her.' _

_ Albus crossed the door and made his way to the stairs, but I had my eyes still locked on the picture window in front of me, in the middle of the apartment corridor. _

_ 'When are you going to return her memory?'_

_'When the time is necessary and she's safe, Aberforth. Now at last, we're leaving!' _

Aberforth Dumbledore leaned against his pub's door, deep thought. Ever since that moment he has been wondering what was so important about Elizabeth that the Death Eaters were following her.

They never really told her about the night they found her as a baby again. She would question it, yes, wondering why in the name of Merlin Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore were together in Bristol that night, together after years of not even talking to each other. She had her memory back, but she didn't have all the answers.

So Aberforth closed the door and once again he headed to the small cottage in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He was going to answer every question, no matter what his brother thought. 

* * *

Happiness seamed to have flourished back in Elizabeth's life with Sirius' return. She was recovering from the hollowness, but it was not totally gone, not yet.

Elizabeth placed more food in his plate, and almost as if he were following an order, Sirius started inhaling the food. Elizabeth chuckled and sat down in front of him, taking it all in. She had him back, her best friend. She was no more a lonely girl, she could start smiling. The constant silence would disappear, as well as this darkness that would usually follow her. The old Elizabeth could finally be back.

"Lizzie, I need to speak to you!"

"Merlin." She muttered, then standing up and rushing to the nearest window as fast as lightning. There he stood, Aberforth Dumbledore, waiting at the door. "You need to hide, Sirius!" He threw the fork into the plate, and then ran into Elizabeth's bedroom. Meanwhile she picked every dish up and placed it quickly in the sin. Elizabeth messed her hair and clothes a bit, so now she could lie that she was sleeping.

"Liz where do I hide?!" Sirius' whisper was followed by another yell from Aberforth, which panicked Elizabeth more.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius! Under the bloody bed!" Hearing no more from her best friend she made her best sleepy face and opened the door.

"Took you long enough." He rushed inside without even looking at her face, thankfully. While she was in trouble, she was a terrible actress.

"Um… Hi?" Aberforth started pacing from one wall to another, a hand on his head. Elizabeth closed the door carefully, and then rushed to him. "What's wrong?" No answer, just muttering. "I didn't catch that?"

Breathing out all his worries he took her by the shoulders. "There are many things you don't know that you should." Elizabeth's heartbeat raced, faster than ever. "…Albus and I… we know don't know it everything, but we know enough to tell you that the Death Eaters meant to attack you. They needed you, Elizabeth, and we finally know why, you, Lizzie, you-"

But he couldn't finish the sentence, because following a heavy thud, Sirius Black sprinted past us, out the door.

* * *

Hi there!

hope you like the new update, I wrote it in a rush and I should be going now, so sorry if there's any mistake, and please, tell me if there is any.

Thank you for the comments, they really make my day! Sorry I'm not answering them, but I'm new here and I don't understand anything!

Stay beautiful!

Valentina-


	5. Chapter 4: Broken, depressed and

_**(Character, place, event, words, etc. you recognize is not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling)**_

_Breathing out all his worries he took her by the shoulders. "There are many things you don't know that you should." Elizabeth's heartbeat raced, faster than ever. "…Albus and I… we know don't know it everything, but we know enough to tell you that the Death Eaters meant to attack you. They needed you, Elizabeth, and we finally know why, you, Lizzie, you-"__  
_  
_But he couldn't finish the sentence, because following a heavy thud, Sirius Black sprinted past us, out the door._

**Chapter 4: Broken, depressed and emotionally vacant **

Elizabeth's bedroom was a mess. The covers of the bed were all over the floor, as well as the lamp that used to be on her night table. She tried to walk through the sea of books, laughing, trying to imagine a desperate Sirius searching for a place to hide. Until she finally reached her bed, where the box was open, as if it were waiting for her.

She closed it, anger taking control of her body. Did Sirius opened it? Had Sirius seen her deepest and most special secret? With her hands in fists she hit every piece of furniture in the room, letting everything fall with every hit. Everything but the box.

Carefully she sat next to it. The box was painted in dark blue, but it had white patterns over it. White patters representing the moon. It was beautiful, a beautiful box carrying the most important things from her life, as Elizabeth thought. She caressed the lid with her fingers, trying to decide whether on opening it or not.

The box was divided on the inside. It had the size of a normal shoebox, though the inside was much bigger, almost as a normal wardrobe. Elizabeth's hand travelled inside the box, trying to find the cupboard she was looking for. It was cold and dark, but it had the endless light she missed the most.

Finally, her fingers touched the papers. Delicately she took them out, what seemed to be at least twenty letters, all in small envelopes, which colour matched the box. Elizabeth read the top of it envelope, which instead of saying the sender's name, had in italics the words '_Open when..._'. Her eyes searched for the right one, the letter that was specially for the state she was at that moment. Angry.

But thinking it over, that was not how she felt. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the wall behind her. It carried thousands of pictures from her past life. Her eyes darted from one picture to another, each of it making the hole in her heart deeper and deeper. There wasn't a letter for that feeling, and she sank even deeper into that abyss her heart was turning into.

She let herself fall over the messy bed, hugging the box between her weak arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she thought they would never stop. She imagined his fingers holding the box, decorating it, fulfilling it with letters, 24 all in all.

_Open when...  
... you need to know why I left._

Dear Elizabeth,  
My Lizzie, any man or woman can not express how much I am suffering right now. I can't let you go, I can't leave you even though I know it's the right thing to do. Don't try to find me. I'll do the best I can to keep as both apart. You know this is what we should do.

I don't know what can I say that would not get you even more mad, if that's even possible. I know that if we ever see each other again, you would hex the life out of me, and you should, you should do that. I wish I could have talk this thing out with you, but there was no point at it. Because you would not leave me on my own, and it will be a thousand times harder to let you go.

You know why? Because I love you, with all my heart, soul and mind, Elizabeth. And even if time and distance tears us apart, I know this feeling will never fade. I can't even imagine how life would be without you, and if i could picture myself right now, I would say I'm a mess, as only even the thought of leaving you makes it physically harder to do it.

Elizabeth, you are talented, beautiful, intelligent... the most amazing witch I've ever met. So if this war never ends, or if our society keeps judging people like me, monsters, do me a favour: Move on. Bloody move on, Elizabeth Lupercalya Potter. You can't waste your life.

Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll always love you,  
Remus John Lupin 

Carefully she folded the piece of paper, now wet with her tears. It was the thousand time she read that last goodbye from the only man she ever loved. Sobbing her body shook, and it fell over the bed, curving like a ball. her hands covered her swollen eyes, and as a baby she cried, and cried, and cried.

* * *

Days passed since the day that Sirius escaped, running out the house for his life. There were no signs of him in the newspaper, and that was the only thing that brought a smile to her sad face everyday.

Aberforth visited her daily, always bringing him a bag filled with Hogwarts food. Everyday he would bring the same quantity, and she would always leave two thirds of it. He would always notice the tears stained to her cheeks, so invisible yet he could see them there. Her look was even more shallow as days passed by, and his worries would grow.

On December the 18th, seven days before Christmas, an unexpected surprise called at Elizabeth's door. She got out of bed so faintly that her body seemed to be so weak, as if it weren't carrying not even a bit of happiness in it. Without rising her feet of the ground she reached the door, her eyes careless about opening. Until the door revealed who was behind it, of course.

"This is it, Elizabeth. Pack your things, your coming to Hogwarts."

* * *

Before you kill me I want to say that I'm really really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been really busy. The end of the year is coming soon, and in a few days I'm having my finals and I'm taking my IGCSE and FCE exams. Pleaseee don't kill meeeeee.

I'm really angry at myself. I hate when authors in here update every six months, and I'm really ashamed I didn't update in five weeks. I promise I will never take that long to update the following chapters.

Anyway, did you like this chapter? I hope things aren't getting even more confusing than before, but if they are, don't worry that everything will be explained very soon.

Thanks you for the reads, favourites and the comments, they really make my day ! :)

Valentina :)


End file.
